Maelstrom Rider
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Utterly alone in a new world, he was without guidance. The only way home, was Jikukan Ninjutsu. But with his meager training, he was at a loss on how to go about it. One thing was for sure though, he needed more knowledge. Thankfully the magi had devised a way to pass a millennium of knowledge down without problem. His only problem was...He was beginning to like it here...Shit!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've literally went through over a dozen attempts at writing a Fate/stay - Naruto crossover. But I never had much luck. I could never find the right idea to use.**

 **But, then a few days ago I got into Fate Grand Order. And what do you know? I got my favorite character in the entire series on my first draw of servants. I've yet to get any really amazing servants, not even a gold one yet. But, I've only been playing a few days and my Rider has a level 5 Noble Phantasm, the max level it can get I think and she's level 40. Just shows how little I care about other servants when I have her, right? Cuz besides one of her sisters, all my other servants are still level 1.**

 **Mind you, I do want Saber Alter and Nero in her bride form. Sadly, Mysterious Heroine X is lost to me at this point in time. But one day lads, one day!**

 **Anyway, I came up with this idea as I played. And then I put a ton of research into seeing if I could make it work plausibly within the rules of both Naruto and Fate/Stay. This is what I ended up with.**

 **I've worked a little bit on my other stories. I've gotten like another 2k words written for the next chapter of Divine Flames, but not much in general. As always, work loves to keep me busy and exhausted.**

 **So, that's all I have to say here folks. Feel free to get on reading.**

* * *

 _She was pure radiance given form._

 _The epitome of ancient man's lustful desire. A goddess given body, and born through their wicked lusts._

 _Even her older sister's, born from the same desire could not reach her unfathomable beauty._

 _Born beloved, her pure love for the human race turned to bitter fear due to the machinations of a jealous goddess._

 _Hunted and reveled as a monster, she fled._

 _The shapeless isle, her newly found home was her only safe haven. She just prayed, that none of the wicked human men followed her here to claim her head._

 _Tears trailed down her beautiful visage, her stunning crystalline eyes shedding like a crashing waterfall. Her one pristine white dress, torn and bloodied she stared at herself in the lakes surface._

 _She was entirely alone. Her worshippers hated her, wanted cleave the head from her thin shoulders. Her sister's, they were lost to her, still the object of man's perverse desire, the dream of violating them day in and day out._

 _..She was really beginning to hate both human and deity alike._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. Hands tightening into clawed fists, he jerked up a snarl upon his visage. Silk sheets fell from his body, revealing a muscular tanned chest, a crimson red tribal-like tattoo beginning from his right arm, wound up around his shoulder and splayed across his chest, nearing the shoulder of his other arm.

Blue shifted to burning crimson red for a split moment, before he took a deep breath and allowed the seething rage inside his chest to wither away. Tucked neatly away at the back of his mind, until such a time it was needed.

Naruto Uzumaki had to withhold a growl again though as he thought of what he just saw. ' _The dream cycle_.' He realized idly. Showing him parts of his servant's past. A past that reminded him too much of his own, and really had no right to be viewing.

That was not a good thing.

There was a shimmer at his bed side. In a flash, a being came into existence. A woman, no just a woman would be merely an insult to her beauty. She was like a goddess given mortal form. She was tall for a woman, and her body was almost sinfully perfect. Her legs were long and lean, her hips were flared out noticeably, not small in any means but not too big either, just right. She was buxom, with a voluptuously large chest and her dress did nothing but broadcast entirely just how sinful her body was.

She wore a black strapless dress that did nothing to hide her expansive cleavage, the dress barely coming down to her mid thighs. Her legs were covered in long stocking like boots that came up to the beginnings of her thighs and she wore mid-arm length black fingerless gloves.

Despite the show she put on with her sinful body and revealing dress, what really caught Naruto' eyes were three aspects atop her head, First was the purple visor that hid her eyes from view, the next was the crimson marking atop her forehead that Naruto just knew was a seal of some kind, and finally the part that drew Naruto in like no other.

Her hair. It was a light purple, almost lavender in color and shone in the early morning light with a glossy gleam. Not only that, but her hair was so long it draped so far down the tips brushed against the floor even as she stood at her full height.

She was stunning, no beyond stunning. Naruto had been with a few girls before...beautiful girls who stood far above the normal average girl...but this woman, she put all other woman he'd ever seen to shame and the aspect that drew his attention the most was her gloriously long hair.

He'd always had a thing for long and exotic hair, hence his crush on his old teammate. Funny how when she cut her hair, most of his attraction to her went with it.

"Master." She interrupted his thoughts, her face blank and eyes hidden, "Are you alright? I felt a disturbance through our pact." She said.

Naruto breathed a sigh, greeting the woman with a small smile, "Good morning Rider." He replied, "And no, I'm fine just a dream that pissed me off a bit." He told her.

Rider, his servant dipped her head slightly in response. "Ah, I apologize master." She replied, her voice low and sensual without even trying, "My past is not pleasant, you should not need be plagued by the birth of a monster."

Naruto snorted, "Hardly, it just reminded me how much in general I dislike people..." He let that hang in the air for a moment before giving a small laugh, "That, and after seeing that dream I'd probably be attempting to kill the Greek Pantheon if they were still around on sheer principal alone." He continued, eyes narrowing slightly.

Calling them deities was a bitch of a stretch though. In this world, the gods were but divine spirits, and they didn't even reach top five of this world's pecking order. He was unafraid to insult them, even if by chance they were still around and heard him….He'd stood face to face with a beast that could rip entire pantheons apart with ease, a beast that could chew up primate murder and spit it out for fun.

And he still contained part of its power. He figured he could take on a god of this world if he needed to.

Rider drew him back from his musings, jerking back slightly in surprise.. "Master is bold." She responded, a small smirk coming to her face, one of the few facial expressions she'd shown him since he summoned her last night, "But please keep in mind, they were called god's for a reason."

Naruto smirked, waving one hand slightly, "Sure sure Rider, but you should keep in mind that my name means maelstrom for a reason." He laughed. Standing up from his bed, allowing the silk covers to pool around his feet, and exposing his entirely naked body to the world. With no shame whatsoever, towering over her by a good few inches he patted her on the head, "I'm a force of nature, and there isn't anybody god or otherwise that can contain me."

Rider nearly pouted at the mock patronizing way he treated her. As he burst out laughing and walked over to one of the wardrobes that contained his clothing. Her master was an odd one, not anything like she expected when she was summoned. He'd gone to sleep not after summoning her and introducing himself, stating he had school of all things in the morning, but not before offering her any luxury available within his living space despite her not needing any of that to function in her capacity as a servant.

Her master was an enigma, true. But there was one thing she did know about him. He was powerful, without a doubt. She'd never before felt a being, god or otherwise that contained so much magic power.

He had so much power, a few of her stats had actually increased beyond their normal capacity, There was no doubt in her mind, her master was without a doubt the most powerful of all masters in this upcoming war.

The strongest, maybe? She wasn't sure. But she highly doubted there was any other master that had the sheer magical capacity that her own did.

* * *

Atop the roof of the Fuyuki Private Institution, clad in a navy blue school uniform Naruto rested his head on his arms crossed behind his head as he lay, basking in the sunlight. Two studs running up the ridge of his left ear, and a hoop through the middle of the lobe shone brightly in the rays of the sun.

Compared to the pristine dress code desired by the private school for rich kids, Naruto knew he drew attention. What with his earrings, rolled up sleeves, unbuttoned shirt at the top and slack tie, he was typically plastered with the title of a delinquent.

The glittering green gem hanging around his neck, and the parts of his crimson magic crest that rested on his collarbone and was shown to the world with his unbuttoned shirt didn't help at all.

He chuckled, his shaggy blonde spikes swaying in the gentle wind of the day. For being a city, Fuyuki literally only had two high schools – he forgot the name of the other one, he just knew that they wore a seriously drab brown uniform, it was ghastly. Not a speck of orange anywhere. At least the school he attended had a somewhat orange-gold crest.

But he digressed. He wasn't well received by many of his peers. He was literally the only so called delinquent in the entire school.

Not that he minded the bad reputation. Attending this school was only a front while he awaited the Holy Grail war's beginning.

God it was gonna be a long six months.

He could feel his servant hovering around him, ever vigilant. Seriously, that girl needed to relax. Without opening his eyes, he spoke to the invisible servant he could feel was there, "Hey Rider." He said.

He could somewhat see the brief shimmer of light through his closed eyelids before it vanished and he sensed his servant become physical in nature once again, "...Yes master?" She said to him from his side.

"Relax a little will ya?" He asked, slight annoyance coloring his voice. "You're the only servant summoned at the moment, it's only cuz of the sheer amount of prana I can channel that I can support you for now without the grail's help, so no need to be all cautious with no enemies to fight for a long time yet."

His servant sighed, "Master, you are far too laid back." She replied

The blonde snorted, "C'mon Rider, I can feel that frown on your face even without looking." He replied, "Much more of that and you'll ruin that pretty face with wrinkles."

There was silence for a moment, then he felt a pulse of annoyance through the bond that linked them together. "...Master insulting a woman's looks can be hazardous for your health." Her low and sensual voice responded, drier than any desert he'd visited.

Naruto waved her off. Opening his eyes, he sat up and blue iris' locked onto her visor. "So you have a doujutsu yeah?" He questioned randomly, peering up at the beautiful servant as she stood over him.

Rider tilted her head slightly, a curious tone in her voice as she asked; "Doujutsu?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Mystic Eyes are whatever they call them here." Seriously man, what was up with these magi and their delusions of grandeur? They always had to give outrageously grand names to even the simplest of abilities. Big deal, they're fucking magic eyeballs, they were a dime a dozen back in Konoha. Dozens of them littered the Elemental Nations, granted only three were whispered about with any awe.

So what? He could make his eyes change color and they gave him better eyesight than any normal eye...plus his eyes when he transformed looked way more badass than those stupid peeping eyeballs and monkey-see-monkey do orbs.

"Ah.." Was all that Rider replied with at first. Naruto wished she could be a bit more expressive, he'd like to get to know her better without diving head first into her seemingly tragic past through the dream cycle. "Yes master, I have the Mystic Eyes of Petrification." She finally answered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Yeah, he already knew that. He could see it was one of her personal skills when he looked at her stats. Guess he had to be blunt to get what he wanted here. But he'd caught a glimpse of them during his dream...and he'd never seen such inhumanly beautiful eyes.

"Yeah I know." He said, arching a golden blonde eyebrow at her, "Can I see them?" He asked right after, without a moments pause or hesitation.

He just wasn't the type.

This time, Rider shifted back slightly defensively. "Master, it would not be wise." She replied quickly, squirming slightly under his piercing blue stare. She could not see it, but she could feel it. "My eyes are deadly, even the slightest gaze at them upon your form could be fatal." She was quick again to explain.

Damn, but that request seemed to make her uncomfortable. Naruto shook his head in slight disappointment, "It's okay not to show me if you don't want to Rider." He said. He gave a wistful sigh, "I got a glimpse of them in the dream cycle." He commented.

Rider flinched, but said nothing.

"I've seen a lot of powerful eyes Rider." He said softly. "From the deadliest, to the most useful. But I've never seen a pair of eyes as amazingly beautiful as yours."

He let that hang in the air. And there was silence, Rider just staring at him silently through her visor. Naruto had no idea what was going on in her head, but he figured a truthful compliment on something he'd had on his mind since he awoke this morning might endear her a bit more towards him.

Well...they'd have to work on this relationship a bit. Naruto didn't want a servant, or slave. He wanted a partner, which is why he chose Rider to summon. He wasn't afraid of fighting servant's, they're abilities weren't so unnaturally inhuman that he could not match them. Physically, even after looking at Rider's stats, Naruto knew he was just as fast as her, if not faster and only slightly less physically strong.

And Rider was pretty famous in life. Her legend, known almost as much as the likes of Herakles no doubt made her a top tier servant.

Still, he did not summon her for her stats. He summoned her for her abilities. Even a servant with A-rank magic resistance would be stopped in place for a scant few moments by the initial stare of her eyes...and that would be all he needed to kill them, heroic spirit or not.

There was a reason why in general the typical magi feared him these days. His title said it all. He was the Magus Hunter, and they were his prey.

Shaking his head, Naruto bounded up in one fluid motion onto his feet. He sent a smirk at Rider, "Let's go get something to eat shall we? I'm craving some ramen right about now." He said to his lavender haired servant.

Rider cocked her head at him, "Should you not be attending class right about now master?" She questioned. Although it seemed like a normal question, the slight smirk splayed across her lips told him all he needed to know.

Even she, after having only known him for a day thought it funny that he of all people would attend class. Naruto snorted, a smug smirk taking residence on his own face, "As if I'd ever attend class with any of these schmuck's." He replied, then he gave a short barking laugh, "If any of the teacher's get on my case, I'll just hypnotize them and tell them to piss off."

Walking towards the railing atop the roof, Naruto cast his smirk back towards Rider, "See if you can keep up, oh heroic spirit." He taunted challengingly.

Then he vaulted over the railing, and dropped down. Dropped down from the roof of a school five stories high without a blink. His wild laughter following him all the way down.

Rider found herself gaping slightly. "..What just happened?" She found herself questioning. Then she realized just what her master had done and rapidly followed behind him in a black and purple blur of pure speed.

* * *

 _At just thirteen years old, he was a whirlwind of destruction._

 _Clothing tattered, and blonde hair matted with blood he lashed out with a kick. The decaying ghoul lunging for him didn't even pause try to dodge, too far beyond human that it believed a simple kick would be no problem, especially from such a young child._

 _It would not live to regret it's mistake. Blood erupted like a fountain from the now headless corpse, the boys leg hitting with enough force to cleave its head straight from its shoulders._

 _A spinning back hand caved in another ghouls skull. Continuing with his momentum, he lashed out with the same arm and dug his fingers right inside the beasts mouth, and then with inhuman strength while gripping its teeth he lifted it up and over his shoulder, hammering it down like a screw head first through another ghoul, impaling it through the back with its comrades body._

 _Then he spun, becoming a maelstrom of chaos and death. Dozens of ghouls rushed him from all sides, and chakra shone from its limbs. A kick took ones head straight off, a clawed swipe gouged through the chest of another, slicing it clean in half. Leg lashing out behind him, he kicked a lunging sword up into the air, spinning upwards alongside it and smashing into the hilt of the blade with his other leg and sending it right back at the ghoul, piercing it right through the throat...and the one behind it as well._

 _As he landed, his fists lashed out at both sides and tore through the faces of another two ghouls in a shower of gore. He bent backwards, almost unnaturally at a near ninety degree angle, dodging a lunging bite for his throat from another ghoul before surging upwards and smashing its face in with a headbutt so powerful it lifted it up off the ground and sent it soaring easily a dozen feet._

 _For a mere three minutes the small army of ghouls ranging over fifty in numbers swarmed him. And they were crushed like bugs. When the last monster fell, crimson eyes glared through a blood covered face and matted hair._

 _His glare fell upon the dead apostle hunched against the wall, staring at him in utter terror. The beast that was once a man who became what he was willingly, shook massively. His entire body trembled, his eyes wide with utter paralyzed fear. "Oh god...oh god..oh god...oh god." He continued to mutter to himself._

 _He could but pray in terror to a god he'd long since abandoned in the face of the demon that hunted him._

 _Then he lost track of the demon as it vanished. Utter agony exploded throughout his skull for but a moment that felt like it lasted a life time before he died. His last sight, that of a swirling sphere of blue as it ground his head to gore._

 _Crimson eyes reverted to deep sapphire blue, rugged whisker marks thinning slightly and a smirk of triumph crossing his lips. "Just your bad luck friend, that you actually have your families crest. If you didn't have that, I wouldn't have ever bothered tracking you down." His killer commented nonchalantly, "As it is, thanks to your stupidity I'll be one step closer to reaching my goal. Truly, I'm thankful for all the work your family has put into your magic, because it'll really help me out soon."_

 _Standing to his full height, the blonde teen ripped the ragged remains of his shirt from his body. Revealing his tanned and toned torso to the world, a crimson tribal tattoo beginning at his forearm and spiraling up his arm to his shoulder_

 _A vibration in his pocket made him pause. Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Yeah?" He answered gruffly, "I'm a bit busy at the moment, so can you fuck off for say, twenty minutes or so?"_

 _There was a sigh on the other and, "You have such a repulsive mouth, you little heathen in the making." A cool female voice replied on the other end of the phone._

 _Another smirk splayed across his face, "Oh if it isn't the queen of bitches." He replied with a laugh, "Funny you should mention mouths, I was having a good dream last night imagining what your mouth would feel like." He boasted, without shame and entirely lecherously._

 _The female sighed again, "For once, I wish you'd leave the crude innuendo behind when I have to deal with you."_

 _The blonde snorted, "And I wish the next time I saw you you'd lose that bitchy attitude of yours and get on your knees, but I don't see that happening again without getting you drunk or something."_

 _He could practically hear her teeth grinding over the phone, her rising rage palatable. "You have another job." She practically hissed, "That old worm Matou is asking for you specifically and is promising something you will be incredibly interested in." She continued to grit out. He had to withhold a laugh as he heard her phone creaking from physical stress even over the line._

 _He wondered what that freaky old piece of worm shit wanted with him though. He'd check into it later though, he was busy at the moment._

" _Right, tha-" Losing his attitude, he was about to thank her before she cut him off._

" _Shut up, conversation done you damn horny mutt." Then the line cut off and she was gone._

 _"Bitch.." The blonde muttered before he laughed loudly, he always had a riot riling that chick up._

 _Well, he shook his head. That was fun, but time to get back to buisness and harness that Magic Crest and add it to his own before decayed within that repulsive vampire's body._

* * *

 **And there we go, finished. A bit short mind you, bit it's more or less an introduction chapter.**

 **Naruto seems overpowered. And he is, in a sense. But in the likes of servant rankings, even pre-shippuden I'd have ranked Naruto's physical stats at D-rank. This one is a good three years older, and has had time to grow into his power even further.**

 **Still, this will in no way be like a normal grail war. Just because he's as strong as a servant, doesn't mean too much with what I've got planned. Oh yeah, I've got plans. I'm actually quite excited for what I have planned.**

 **As it is though guys. There is a serious lack of freaking Naruto/Rider!Medusa stories. I'm issuing a challenge for you guys out there to make your own Naruto-Fate/Stay crossovers. The plots can be entirely up to you, I'm not much for dictating what you should write, it would be super boring that way anyway since I'd be telling you what should be happening. I'd love it if you guys used Rider as Naruto's main love interest, but it's entirely up to you guys anyway, there are a shit ton of girls that would make for a great pairing. Saber, Alter, Saber Lily, Nero, Medea, Jack, Francis...** **Scáthach, hell I'd love to see a story with her. She's Scottish after all, just like me - that's all I need to know that she's awesome. Never mind she's a freaking god slayer.**

 **Anyway, that's all guys. Hope you enjoyed. I had a bit of fun imagining this up myself. Later.**


	2. Servant Stats

**Y'know, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. Mostly because I went into a childish little huff when I was blocked from playing Fate/Grand Order. I mean, sure I can still play it on my phone, but I first started playing it on the PC. Losing my Rider, despite not being rare, my Saber Alter and my Jeanne D Arc just annoyed me.**

 **...I had wanted those other two so bad I literally spent money to get them. Yeah, I was real pissed.**

 **Either way, I've not finished the second chapter yet. But, upon reading the first chapter again it occurred to my that I'd forgotten to post Rider's Heroic Spirit stats. That, and a rough approximation of where Naruto stands.**

* * *

 **Heroic Spirit -** Medusa

 **Master -** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Alignment -** Chaotic Good

 **Strength -** A **Mana -** A

 **Endurance -** C **Luck -** E

 **Agility - A** + **Noble Phantasm -** A++

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance -** A

 **Riding -** A+

 **Personal Skills**

 **Divinity -** D

 **Independent Action -** C

 **Monstrous Strength -** B

 **Mystic Eyes -** A++

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Bellerophon - Anti-Army -** A++

 **Blood Fort Andromeda - Anti-Army -** A

 **Breaker Gorgon - Anti-Unit -** C

* * *

 **Name -** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Alignment -** Chaotic Good

 **Strength - B(B+) Mana - EX**

 **Endurance - A+++ Luck - B**

 **Agility - A(A+)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Charisma -** B+

 **Divinity -** C

 **Mana Burst(Body Flicker)** \- C

 **Instinct -** A

 **Battle Continuation -** A+

 **Innocent Monster -** B

 **Magecraft -** A

 **Eye of the Mind(False) -** B

* * *

 **Why did Rider get such a big power boost just because Naruto has so much energy? Well, it ties back to the fact that chakra, for the most part empowers the user without ever having to be called on for a technique or such. Seriously, we see Naruto whom has little to no training jump off the Hokage monument, at like five-six years old and doesn't even gain a scratch.**

 **It isn't unique to Rider alone. Any servant Naruto could have gotten would have gained the same boon from having him as a Master.**

 **Naruto's stats? They aren't really his stats to be honest, they're more for simplicity's sake to give a general idea on how he measures up. Mostly because a few people asked me how he measured up from that one little comment Naruto had about being just as strong and fast as Rider, even with her stat boosts. And pretty much all the Personal Skills are self explanatory.**


End file.
